User talk:Ggjk
Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:TodWaggner.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:27, August 29, 2009 FD4 --Liln360 20:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yea because if you see nick on the other side and lori and Janet was on the other side but lori was crushed because she was the closer to the window nope Janet was on the other side of the truck with lori well i through that nick was going to die last but Janet was the last one to be killed by truck so yea but idk about lori my memory is fuzz when i try to remember where they sat at all i remember where was nick at Please do cause it hurt to remember you know what how about i change it back then come back n tell me ok thanks my head was hurting after that Reply: FD Books No, I wouldn't know where to look for them online; I just got all the books in from eBay the other day. The old Wikipedia page goes pretty in-depth though (the Death of the Senses one isn't listed for some reason). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Final_Destination_books&oldid=302567067 -- Lord Crayak 03:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Death toll Yeah, when I get around to finishing all the books (been kind of lazy in reading them despite getting them a while ago) I can give you the death tolls. -- Lord Crayak 19:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Death of the senses deaths Sounds good. I can get around to making the articles pretty soon (hopefully). -- Lord Crayak 21:29, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Recheck Honestly can't say, since I haven't seen the new movie yet (wasn't playing anywhere within a reasonable distance to me). I suppose whatever mentioned the bodycount at the track could have been counting Nadia as one of the 52. -- Lord Crayak 20:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) FD3 I know this is a random question but do you think that Wendy, Keivn, and Julie survived? There's lots of controversy about it but i wanted to know what other people thought. --Nancydrew911 03:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, their deaths were never mentioned in The Final Destination... haha. Since I really liked them, I don't want to believe they died, and I would say they survived. :D If it really is the final Final Destination, and they have yet to directly reveal the fates of Wendy, Julie, and Kevin, then it could also be assumed they didn't think it was necessary since it's heavily implied in the previous film. thus, giving stronger evidence proving they did die. :( Books 1 and 2 Nice! Hope you like 'em (thought Dead Reckoning and Destination Zero were okay). I've been meaning to read the rest of the series but... I pretty much keep procrastinating (sorry) but will get to them eventually. Started trying to get the comic miniseries; if I do, and if I get my scanner worker, I'll make some new articles. -- Lord Crayak 21:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Question! Hey i had a question about Final Destination 4, do they mention the deaths of Wendy, Kevin, and Julie at all or even like hint it? --Nancydrew911 21:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Train 081 shows up in the opening montage of deaths from the previous movies. -- Lord Crayak 23:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, Train 081 was shown in the opening montage, but so was Rory's car flipping and Lewis being hurdled into the rollercoaster tracks. Both of these incidents were only in the premonitions, and never occurred in reality. Which is also the case with Train 081. What I'm saying is just because it referenced their deaths doesn't mean it actually happened. The montage showed deaths that happened in reality, and in premonitions. THEY COULD STILL BE ALIVEEE. D: (-Okay, I don't know how to answer on your talk page and leave a time/user stamp, so I'm just editing it... >_> sorry. User: Justaconcept 22:13, January 10, 2010. haha. I made my own) : Funny you should mention this, according to the book, they live. But again, according to the film, there's a miniscule amount of evidence to show they lived and seeing as how there's no information about whether or not they died in The Final Destination, I suggest we merely keep it as it is. Ggjk 03:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : ohh... See, I never knew they lived in the book...very interesting. (I have to read that some time...) I would definitely say that since the book says they lived, there's an ambiguous possibility they lived in the movie, and the following film mentioned nothing about them, they didn't die. (Although you could blame The Final Destination's pure apathy for story quality on not revealing their deaths) And keeping it "as it is" I assume would be saying they're alive? Justaconcept 04:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: What's even funnier it's that I never read any of the books except for Dead Reckoning and Destination Zero (which I'm not finished with yet). I heard from a friend they lived. However, according to the novel, they used the alternate ending from FD3 (the one where Wendy smashes Julie's camera and they walk away after Ian dies). This means that the director of FD3 just added the train crash for the sole purpose to keep the audience guessing. This is actually frustrating me a little; novel wise, they're alive, but film wise, they're presumed dead. Ggjk 04:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh dang. So the train wreck was added in...? I had assumed it was in the book, too. Well in that case, they very well could be dead...But I doubt they'd make that dramatic of a change from the book to the movie. The book apparently came out a month before the movie, so I'd say it rules in determining their fates. Especially since the series not once revealed them dying. This is frustrating me a little, too. haha. Why must they make things so complicated?? I just want to find the director and ask him, myself! Justaconcept 04:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: Like I said, novel-wise, they're alive. Film-wise, they're presumably dead. And according to Destination Zero, any survivor of these bizarre accidents have dropped off the face of the earth and are never heard from again. Well, except for Clear...but she died. Ggjk 04:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Hmm. maybe that's why their fates weren't revealed in The Final Destination...? No one heard from them again. Oh well. I'm putting this to rest now and will quit bothering you. haha. Now, if only they'd make a 5th...or a tv series. That'd be amazing. Movies like Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Halloween got tiresome, but years later, became popular and were picked up again. Hopefully it will happen with the Final Destination series. I hate it had to end on such a bad note. Justaconcept 04:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) My Opinion/Quick Question I guess Bill's victims could be added, and yeah, Dead Reckoning was definitely better, Destination Zero just had way too many plots running at once (the main one, the action movie-esque terrorist one, the Victorian Englund one). -- Lord Crayak 01:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Gino? Crap, forgot about him. Thanks for the reminder! -- Lord Crayak 21:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Wendy You know, something really strikes me as odd in Final Destination 3.... Ian was saved because Kevin intervened, yes? Therefore, he was put at the end of the list. Then Julie was intervened, so she was put after McKinley, then Kevin was intervened and was put after Julie...but what about Wendy? No one intervened with her death, yet Ian was killed? It would have had to skip her because of intervention to come back for Ian. One could argue Wendy was supposed to be hit by the fireworks. (and that is evidenced in the movie you can clearly see the furthermost right firework shot straight for where she would have been if she didn't throw herself down.) She threw herself 'down, Kevin or Julie didn't throw her down, so does intervening herself count...? But what does that have to do with her photo? There was no evidence at all of fireworks in it. If her theory was correct, and Ian was meant to kill her, then why would he have died beforehand at the hardware store if it weren't intervened? Furthermore, why was he killed off before he even had the chance to hurt her? So I'm guessing she was wrong about the photo, just like with Frankie, because it makes no sense. What are your thoughts? Later on, when she's on the subway, she remembers the blurry face of Jason and compares it to the blurred faces of the people outside the window. So that could have been the real clue, but if the subway crash was indeed her fate insinuated by the photograph, AGAIN, why did Ian die before her when she would have had to been intervened first so it could skip her? So does that mean she was meant to be crushed by the cherry picker? Because it DID say McKinley on it, like her shirt. But Ian was crushed by it. >.< Do you think that since Ian was there, since she hesitated and kept away from him, he indirectly intervened her from being crushed, and so it skipped her and crushed him instead? Because if he weren't there, Kevin, Julie, and Wendy would have just kept on trotting along...Those fireworks would have still went off and hit the cherry picker's base and fell, perhaps while Wendy was right under it. I know in the novel Ian survived the fall and died of blood loss shortly after Perry did. So this would eliminate the whole problem I'm seeing here. But it never mentioned or gave any sort of hint to that whatsoever in the movie. So how would anyone know otherwise? Again, what are your thoughts? haha. I realize I'm getting WAY too into this, but it just irks me because it smells like a big plot hole! :( Justaconcept 02:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) And I'm going to add one more thought to all of that: Since the subway scene was merely tacked on 2 months before the movie was released, it wasn't part of the original plot when it was written. So, according the original plot, AND the novel, Wendy's fate would have ''had to have been crushed by the cherry picker, which Ian indirecly intervened, so he was killed instead. The blurry face of Jason next to her would have had no significance at all to her death because the subway scene was never meant to be put into the original story, and that's the only situation it relates to. I'm sorry I'm ranting...haha. But you have to understand....I have NO ONE else to talk to about any of this! D: I know no other fellow Final Destination fans, or at least, not as strong as a fan as you are! (or what I assume you to be!) Oh, oh! one last thing! I just noticed something that Julie said on the train....She said "Ian was going to cause your death, and you intervened, so it skipped us" So do you think that serves as an explanation in the movie that by Wendy jumping out of the way of the fireworks and letting it hit the cherry picker so it could kill Ian, that was intervention? He was meant to be her cause of death, and the intervenion of Wendy's death IS letting him get killed off? '''No, scratch that, I think what Julie was saying is that Wendy intervened in all their deaths because she was the one who turned around, saw the fireworks, and threw Julie, Kevin, and herself to the ground. Death had come back for the three of them, and Wendy was their intervention, and I guess that counts as her own. Moments after, Ian would have been killed by the cherry picker because it came up to his turn again. I think that makes more sense... But then that would prove the McKinley interpretation of her photo be false. Hmmm... Perplexing indeed. I thought I was really getting somewhere with the cherry picker being destined for Wendy. Which, still makes sense, because Ian WAS destined to die before Erin, so he couldn't have caused Wendy's death. and another thing I just noticed...Wendy would have gotten off that train had Julie not stopped her, and avoided the crash. So the picture's meaning couldn't have been the train because Julie was supposed to be dead by then. (Just like Ian was supposed to be dead before Wendy dies, yet he was supposed to be the cause of her death..? I don't think so...) This is all so confusing. :| I honestly think the writers just wanted to trash their OWN rules at the last second. You're going to hate me when you get back online and see this novel I've written you. :D : Yes, I am extremely pissed off that you've written this perplexing and time consuming plan about their deaths. >__< I have pondered this, yes, but not this deeply. Again, I'm still trying to figure out why the damn train crash was even added to the movie. But you bring up valid reasons. Perhaps you're right; maybe the fireworks were intended for Wendy, Kevin, Julie and Ian. My guess is that after Kevin nearly died, Death went for Wendy. Then he decided to hit Julie and Kevin, but they all ducked and the fireworks missed them all. Since all of them saved themselves (I guess) Death went for Ian next, which is why the sign killed him directly afterwards. In the novels, technically, you can save yourself from Death by killing yourself on your own terms, as did Kimberly from FD2. Patti Fuller injected herself with a drug and died and Louise King and her brother attempted this too, but failed. (But I'll explain them later). I'm not sure, but from what you've told me, the directors seriously fucked up Death's pattern, as they did with The Final Destination. >__< Ggjk 18:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Gap Yeah, sure. I can probably read it over the weekend. -- Lord Crayak 23:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) lol lol @ you undoing revisions made by others. :D That made me laugh. haha. : I get the feeling you're the one doing those revisions..... Ggjk 03:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Uhm. No no no, sir. I promise it's not me. haha. I really wish the person that was was logged into a username. Actually, I'm always logged into my username whenever I make an edit, but strangely I wasn't when I added this to your page. (I recently did a cleaning on my computer, which is why) So I'm sorry. haha. I forgot to check if I was logged in and add a signature. :) Justaconcept 01:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) -and besides, the last edit I've made was on the 22nd on Julie Christensen. :P My browser keeps me logged in at all times, but like I said, that same day I posted this on your talk page, I cleaned out the cache and cookies and history and such. :) Reply: Pictures Don't really see why not. I could scan pictures if you want. -- Lord Crayak 20:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply: New Articles? Sure, I'll get on it ASAP. -- Lord Crayak 22:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up; been kinda swamped lately, so I probably won't have the Death of the Senses articles done until around the weekend. Hope that's okay. Anyway, looks like you read all the books, and I was wondering what you thought of them (I still need to get around to finishing End of the Line, Looks Could Kill and the novelizations). -- Lord Crayak 01:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin Do you know who the Admin is for the FD wiki...? Or even the person who founded it? Because I'm getting annoyed with those unregistered contributers fucking up pages on here....Apparently, the only way to protect pages or block IP addresses is to have admin status over the page.....So I went ahead and requested to become an admin. I think you should, too, since you're contributing most to this wiki, and you really seem to know what you're doing. Justaconcept 01:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply: And I'm Pissed Yeah, I noticed the IPs. -- Lord Crayak 18:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply: I love my new banhammer Oh my God. YES. YES. YES. It didn't take long after I sent in that admin request for all of us! :D I'm just so happy. :') First of all, I'm protecting the Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke pages. :| And yes, I promise not to abuse my powers. MUAHAHAHA. :D Now that we can delete useless pages.... ;) What do you think should be deleted? I want to get rid of Sunbed. :| But I didn't know if there were some articles you preferred on here, so lemme know if it's not okay. haha. What about the separate pages for the actors NAMES for each corresponding character? it just makes more sense to me to list the actor/actresses name on their page besides making a whole separate page for it, you know? But I don't always make sense. hahaha. :D Justaconcept 01:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC)